walkingdeadfanfandomcom-20200213-history
List of weapons and vehicles in the SDCSF
In the San Diego County Storage Facility, weapons and ammunition were stored in intermodal containers. As for vehicles, automobiles were parked in parking garages. Vehicles and weapons were salvaged from neighboring counties, and routine military travels to Mexico and the Philippines. Colonel Victor Cutter was credited for providing a number of international equipment. After the founding of the New United States of America, the SDCSF was closed down and everything was moved to the Anchorage Armory of Weapons and Vehicles. Vehicles Watercraft Aircraft carrier * USS Carl Vinson (CVN-70) * USS Midway (CV-41) * USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76) Miscellaneous * RHIB Ground Automobiles * Chevrolet Corvette * Chevrolet Malibu * Chevrolet Silverado * Chevrolet Suburban * Chevrolet Tahoe * Chevrolet Traverse * Dodge Ram * CVPI * Ford Edge * Ford Explorer * Ford Fiesta * Ford Focus * Ford Fusion * Ford Mustang * Ford Taurus * Ford Taurus X * Humvee * IFAV * LVS * MTVR * Nissan Altima * Nissan Leaf * Nissan Maxima * Nissan Sentra * Nissan Tiida * R-11 Refueler * Toyota 4Runner * Toyota FJ Cruiser * Toyota Highlander * Toyota Hilux * Toyota Land Cruiser * Toyota RAV4 * Toyota Sequoia * Toyota Sienna * Toyota Tacoma * Toyota Tundra * Toyota Venza * Yamaha Rhino Battle tanks * M1A2 Armored * AMX-VCI * ERC 90 * LARC-V * LAV-25 * M88A1 * M88A2 * M1126 * M1127 * M1128 * M1129 * M1130 * M1131 * M1132 * M1133 * M1134 * M1135 * Sand Cat * VCR-TT Miscellaneous * D9 Aircraft Fixed-wing * AC-130 * CN-235 * HC-130 * HC-144A * HU-25A * HU-25B * HU-25C * HU-25D * KC-130 * MC-130 * WC-130 Helicopters * AH-64 * AS350L1 * Bell 206 * Bell 212 * Bell 412 * CH-47 * CH-53 * CH-53E * CH-124 * H-60 * HH-60G * HH-60J * HH-65C * MD 500E * Mi-8 * Mi-17 * Mi-26 * OH-58 * Puma * S-61R * S-62 * S-64 * S-70 * S-76 * S-92 * S-300 * S-333 * SH-3 * SH-60 * Super Puma * UH-1 * UH-60 * V-22 Jets * A-10 Thunderbolt II * F-16 Fighting Falcon * F-22 Raptor * F-35 Lightning II * U-2 UAV * Hermes 450 Weapons Blades * Axe * Ballistic knife * Bolo knife * Boning knife * Butterfly knife * Gerber Mark II * KA-BAR * Katana * M7 bayonet * M9 bayonet * Machete * OKC-3S bayonet * Pocket knife * Putty knife * SARK * Strider SMF * Tomahawk * V-42 stiletto Handguns * 8045 * Anaconda * Desert Eagle * Five-seven * Glock 17 * HK45 * M9 * M1911 * P7 * P30 * P2000 * PPK * TEC-9 * USP Rifles * Mosin–Nagant * SVT-40 Assault Rifles * AEK-971 * AK-12 * AK-47 * AK-63 * AK-74 * AK-74M * AK-101 * AK-103 * AK-107 * AKM * AMD 65 * AMP-69 * AR-15 * AS Val * AUG * C7 * CQ * F2000 * FAMAS * FX-05 * Galil * HK416 * K11 * LR-300 * M&P15 * M4A2 * M4A3 * M16A1 * M16A2 * M16A3 * M16A4 * M231 * REC7 * SCAR-L * SG 516 * SOAR * SR-47 * SR-556 * TAR-21 * XK8 Battle Rifles * G3A3 Carbines * 9A-91 * AK-102 * AK-104 * AK-105 * AKS-74U * G36C * M4A1 * M4A2 * M4A3 * PS90 Anti-Material Rifles * M82 * M95 * Tac-50 Sniper Rifles * L96A1 * M14 EBR * M21 * M24 * M25 * M40 * M98B * M99 * M110 * MRAD * MSSR * SV-98 * Tac-50 * VSS Vintorez * XM109 Personal defense weapon * MP7 * P90 Shotguns * 870 MCS * AA-12 * M26 MASS * M1014 * Mossberg 500 * Mossberg 590 * Saiga-12 * SPAS-12 * USAS-12 Machine guns Light * M27 IAR * M249 * Minimi * RPD * RPK-74 Submachine * AR-57 * MP5 * PPSh-41 * Thompson * Uzi Machine * AA-52 * HK21 * M2HB * M60 * M240 * MG3 * PKP Pecheneg * SS-77 * UKM-2000 Grenade Launchers * HK69A1 * M32 * M79 * M203 * M320 * RPG-7 * RPG-16 * RPG-18 * RPG-22 * RPG-26 * RPG-27 * RPG-28 * RPG-29 * RPG-30 * RPG-32 * RPG-76 * XM25 Mortars * M120 * M224 * M252 * M327 Rockets * AT4 * HIMARS * M72 LAW * SMAW Missiles Air-to-air * AIM-120 AMRAAM Air-to-surface * AGM-158 JASSM * AGM-176 Griffin Anti-tank * FGM-148 Javelin * FGM-172 SRAW Surface-to-air * FIM-92 Stinger * RIM-161 * RIM-162 * RIM-174 Surface-to-surface * MGM-140 ATACMS Howitzers * M101A1 howitzer Explosives * C4 Grenades * M84 flashbang * M67 grenade Other weapons * Crossbow * Taser X26 Equipment Ammunition * 5.45×39mm * 5.56×45mm NATO * FN 5.7×28mm * 6.8×43mm * 7.62×25mm Tokarev * 7.62×39mm * 7.62×51mm NATO * 7.62×54mmR * 9×19mm * 9×39mm * 11.43×23mm * 12.7×33mm * 12.7×99mm NATO Attachments * Flash suppressor * M3 * M63 * M192 * Suppressor * Tactical light Gear * ABS * ACH * Hazmat suit * IOTV * M40 * M50 * MBAV * MICH * NBC suit * Night vision goggles * T-10 parachute * T-11 parachute Uniforms and clothing * ABU * ACU * BDU * DBDU * Ghillie suit * MCCUU * NWU * PT uniform Category:San Diego County Storage Facility